Swingers
by Kaijo
Summary: The Nakajima sisters come home one night to find a few surprises, and life will never be the same...
1. Chapter 1

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

**Swingers**

Xx~~*~~xX

"Whew, that was quite an operation," Nove exhaled as the quintet walked up the driveway to the house. "I'm tired all over, and just want to head to bed."

"I told you that Rescue Training Camp is difficult," Subaru told her, amused. "I'm just surprised Gin decided to come along, too."

"Well, I mentioned before that the training is always helpful, even if I'm not in your division," Ginga replied, adjusting her duffel bag. "And it was a good opportunity for us sisters to all spend time together."

"Well, I'm amazed Cinque managed to keep up on those runs, what with her short legs and all," Wendi joked, which made the rest of the sisters, minus the short one, laugh.

Dieci reached out to open the door. "Still, I hope father won't mind we're coming home at this hour. We said we'd be back tomorrow afternoon. I didn't think Ginga would manage to get us on that earlier flight."

As the girls filed in, Ginga smiled mysteriously and replied, "It pays to have connections!"

"Oh, Dad, what are you doing up at this hour?" Subaru asked, as the five entered the living room and noticed him in the kitchen wearing a bathrobe.

"Oh, uh, girls, I didn't expect you back at this time, heh," Genya replied, seeming a bit nervous. "I just got up for a midnight snack, heh heh. Um, you girls planning to go right to bed? You seem tired."

"We are," Dieci answered, yawning.

"Genya darling, what's taking you so long?" Lindy asked as she came into the living room, wearing another one of their dad's bathrobes; she brightened upon seeing the others. "Oh, hello there girls!"

Four mouths dropped open. Cinque merely raised an eyebrow.

"T-this isn't what it looks like!" Genya insisted, having the good graces to at least look embarrassed.

"When did THIS happen!" Nove demanded to know, regaining the use of her voice first.

Lindy smiled, not the least bit ashamed, coming over to hold his arm. "Oh, Genya, they were going to find out sooner or later. It's been a month now, ever since I took your father to that trip to Las Vegas on Earth. Fascinating place. It's the funniest thing, we actually apparently woke up married in one of the hotels!"

Subaru pumped her fist and grinned. "Go Dad!" 

However, Ginga began to tremble. "Married? What about mom?"

"Don't give him that, Ginga," Lindy admonished her. "He's been alone such a long time. Don't you think he deserves some happiness of his own?"

The eldest sister looked down. "I.. I suppose so."

"So, you are now our mother?" Cinque asked for clarification.

Lindy opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by another voice.

"What's with all the noise down here, and what's taking so long?" another woman inquired, coming downstairs and entering the living room, also in a bathrobe belonging to their father.

Wendi recognized her instantly. "Megane Alphino?"

Subaru and Nove's jaws worked up and down in unison but no sound came out, while Ginga's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she collapsed.

"Are you also our mother now?" Cinque inquired calmly.

Megane, at least, looked suitably red. "Well, when Lindy invited us to come visit Earth, I thought it would be a good chance to spend some time with an old friend, and well, things just sorta happened."

"Las Vegas apparently recognizes polygamies!" Lindy declared, smiling and flashing a V-sign with her fingers.

"DAD!" Subaru growled, finding her voice first, then stomping up to him to grab his robe and pull it down. "What the HELL did you do?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, it just kinda did!" Genya nearly whined.

"So, we have two mommies now?" Dieci questioned, scratching her head.

Nove nodded and rubbed her temples."Now I know how Vivio must feel."

"Any other surprises you wanna fill us in on, DAD?" Subaru asked, yanking him down a bit more by the front of his robe.

Genya began sweating bullet as footsteps were heard coming downstairs. "Well, um, that is..."

"What's all the racket down here and... oh, hello everyone!" Shamal greeted cheerfully as she entered the room, smiling and waving, then turned to Lindy and Genya. "Have you told them the good news, yet?"

Subaru was so shocked, she let go of her father. "Sha-Sha-Sha-"

Cinque did another count just to make sure, while Dieci decided she needed to sit down, and Wendi joined the unconscious Ginga on the floor.

Nove sighed. "Yeah, they already mentioned the big marriage. I assume you went along and now you're our mother now, too? Why the hell didn't you just annul it at the time?"

Shamal giggled, as her hand went to her stomach. "Well, that's the thing; it was a bit hard to annul once we discovered that each of us was pregnant."

Subaru followed Ginga and Wendi's earlier example and collapsed to the floor with a thud, while Nove growled and leapt the counter and proceeded to beat the crap out of her father. This time, Lindy actually looked a bit embarrassed and Megane chuckled nervously.

Cinque blinked, then pumped her fist. "Go Dad?"

Xx~~*~~xX

Author's notes:

Harems: They aren't just for young people anymore! And I think I might have just related all the main characters with each other, let's find out...

Xx~~*~~xX

Bonus Ending:

Genya cleared his voice as he stood up. "Hello, and thank you all for coming to the first annual Nakajima family get together. I'm sure most of us already know each other, but you can use this chance to get better acquainted while enjoying the food."

As he sat down to hesitant applause, Lindy smiled at him. "Good speech, dear!"

Genya sighed, wondering if this was a good idea, as his two other 6-month pregnant wives dug in to the food.

"So, does that mean Vita is now my sister or something?" Nove questioned glumly.

"You have a problem with that?" the hammer knight told her darkly, although she didn't appear real amused, either.

"Well, technically speaking, according to the Bureau's registry, Shamal is listed as my mother, while Signum is an older sister and Vita is my younger sister," Hayate admitted, clearly enjoying the situation.

"I suppose that makes us sisters as well, Testarossa," Signum noted, but mainly focusing on the food.

Fate hid a slight smile. "I suppose it does. And Chrono is your brother now, too."

"Please don't talk like that," Chrono told her, embarrassed and trying to hide, as Amy patted his back sympathetically.

"Then I have fives mamas now?" Vivio wondered aloud as she counted on her fingers. "Or two mamas and three aunts? Great-Aunts?" She shook her head, as thinking about it kinda hurt, then turned to Lutecia and smiled. "And I think we are sisters now, too! Or are we cousins? Maybe you're an aunt?" 

Lutecia, who had been enjoying giving great service to this bunch at her place, darkened a bit and looked down. "S-something like that, I think... oh well..." 

Ginga continued crying into her food while Subaru looked at her three pregnant mothers and mumbled, "Stupid father doesn't breed; stupid father pollinates."

Zafira and Arf just hid out under the table and munched on food, wonder how they were supposed to be related now, but decided it didn't matter; they weren't human anyway.

Nanoha merely smiled and helped herself to the food, while singing softly. _"That's the way they all became the Genya Bunch~!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

**Swingers, Part Deux**

Xx~~*~~xX

Genya was a tough man.

He had seen many years of service, and participated in some tough combat operations; he'd even had a few rounds with the Bureau Department of Office Supply Procurement. And thus, he could take one accusing glare from a daughter.

Five, however...

"So, let me get this straight," Subaru said after clearing her throat, addressing the two adults sitting before her. "You didn't recognize her. At all. Her facial features and hair color didn't ring any alarm bells, whatsoever?"

Wendi continued to stare, unsure about how she felt about this latest development; it brought up too many questions she was scared to confront.

"Well, after a few Befriending Busters, my memory wasn't the best," Genya admitted sheepishly, naming the popular alcoholic beverage being served across Clanagan.

He winced as a crash sounded from outside, sighing at the loss of his hidden stash that Ginga was now destroying. She had already implemented a strict "no more alcohol for dad" policy, and had heavily implied she was considering a "short leash for dad" policy.

"Okay, so you didn't recognize her," Subaru allowed through grit teeth "But shouldn't a man of your age, with three wives already, at least TRY to control himself?"

"Now now," Lindy chided her adopted daughter. "We already decided we'd have an open relationship, and with the three of us expecting next month, it's only natural for a virile man like your father to enjoy the company of non-pregnant woman. Megane and Shamal are fine with this. You young people today are too uptight!"

Subaru stared at her. "But... he came home with her at three in the morning, singing loudly! And he was missing his tie while she was wearing his shirt! And... and..." She shivered, trying not to think of the implications, and failing.

Dieci scratched her head. "Well, I suppose I am fine with this. But are you sure it's alright for a member of the Bureau to have a relationship with someone who was just released from prison?"

"She's served her time and has sought rehabilitation, so shouldn't she deserve a second chance?" Lindy pointed out.

The scene finally pulled Nove out of her stupor, and drew her attention to a situation she could no longer ignore. "And do you _have_ to do that?"

Cinque blinked, her head in her new momma's lap as her hair was stroked tenderly, wondering what the issue was. "Go Dad?"

Uno smiled brilliantly. "That's what I said last night, too."

Xx~~*~~xX

Author's notes:

Never thought I'd continue one of my shorts, and I'm almost tempted to make this a series of drabbles, but we'll see. ;p I have a few ideas for some short jokes, but I also don't want to put anything else on my plate right now, heh.

And lest I forget the omake, that will probably raise more disturbing questions...

Xx~~*~~xX

Bonus Ending:

A few days later...

"WHAT!" Subaru shrieked, having just managed to catch the fainting Ginga; she loved her sister, but the girl was going to need to develop a stronger constitution towards these things.

"It's only natural," Lindy said, nodding.

"I agree," Megane added, blushing lightly, patting her new co-wife's shoulder.

At this point, Dieci was tuning the whole situation out; she had learned that sometimes it was just important not to question things. Nove stared in absolute horror, though, the implications terrifying her so much that she couldn't ask, for fear of the answers. Even Cinque was beginning to feel just a tiny bit weirded out.

"Well, congratulations!" Shamal announced, retracting Klarer Wind after finishing her scans of Uno's belly. "It's going to be a boy!"


End file.
